System level specifications for power converters have become increasingly stringent in the last years. This is especially the case with regard to power converters used in portable electronic devices. On the one hand, power converter operating efficiency is critical as it has a direct influence on battery lifetime as well as power density and the related form factor of the portable electronic device. On the other hand, the power converter must not only provide operating power for the device but must also provide a regulated output to manage battery charging functions.
Moreover, modern power converters are also required to be bidirectional, i.e. such power converters may not only transform power from a wall adapter to a battery of an electronic device in a forward direction. Depending on the circumstances, it may also be required that such power converters are capable of transforming electric power also in the opposite direction, i.e. from the battery of the electronic device to an external Universal Serial Bus USB device. This functionality is also known as USB On-The-Go OTG.